fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Nasze królestwo/Trio Przegrywów
Trio Przegrywów - piętnasty odcinek serii "Nasze królestwo". Bohaterowie *Królewna Franciszka *Królowa Paulina *Królewna Franciszka *Wielki Mistrz Krzyżacki Sebastian *Wielki Mistrz Krzyżacki Naitsabes *Medyczka Aleksandra *Lichwiarka Agata *Julian *Piratka Rebeca *Pirat Robert *Królowa Olena *Królowa Radosława *Książę Trebor *Jekaterina *Janusz Korwin Mikke Opis Życie nie oszczędza Joanny, Sebastiana i Juliana, ale czego nie wymyślą największe przegrywy na świecie? Tymczasem Paulina dalej umiera, Trebor robi wszystko, by przeszkodzić w jej leczeniu, wyręczając się przy tym Jekateriną. Olena przywraca stare zasady, Gargamel orientuje się, że nic nie znaczy, a do pałacu dochodzą tragiczne wieści, przez które Agata decyduje się zmienić plany, poświęcając się dla Sebastiana. Fabuła "Giertych. Muszę się pozbyć Giertycha." Ta jedna myśl szumiała w głowie Korwina i tylko dlatego nie zaczął znęcać się nad Jarosławem. Pozostała też kwestia ciał Trumpa i Kima. Nikt nie mógł wiedzieć o tej zbrodni, a wyniesienie ich o jakiejkolwiek porze wiązało się z ryzykiem. Pozostawić ich tutaj też nie mógł, gdyż w końcu zaczęliby się rozkładać, a smród przyciągnąłby ciekawskich. "Mogłem to lepiej przemyśleć" ~ pomyślał. Po chwili zapytał sam siebie, czy może Aleksandra i na to nie miałaby czaru. Wydawało mu się to niemożliwe, ale życie nauczyło go, by wierzyć w każdy absurd. W końcu przed chwilą zabił swoich rywali za pomocą dwóch cieni. Jego pierwszym pomysłem było zmuszenie więźnia do zjedzenia zwłok, jednak było to przesadą nawet jak na niego. Po chwili jego wzrok padł na piec. Uśmiechnął się z ulgą, czując, że los mu sprzyja. Franciszka nie mogła znaleźć dla siebie miejsca w pałacu. Nagle wszystko wydało jej się obce, jakby nigdy tam nie mieszkała. Czuła się samotna. Jedna jej siostra walczy o życie i przez wielu została już spisana na straty, a druga prawdopodobnie spłonęła żywcem. W całym tym zamieszaniu nawet nie pomyślała o tym, że kraj potrzebuje regenta, a ona, jako najstarsza córka Ludolfa, jest pierwsza w kolejce. Gdy tylko zjawiła się w sali tronowej, podszedł do niej główny doradca. - Pani. - zauważył jej czerwone od płaczu oczy, dlatego starał się dobrać słowa najdelikatniej, jak tylko potrafił. - Wybacz mi, ale czy myślałaś już nad ślubem? Królewna zmarszczyła brwi. - Jak możesz myśleć o ślubie w takim momencie?! Moje życie prywatne jest teraz najmniej istotne! - Ale Pani... Pani, ty nic nie wiesz? - spojrzała na niego ze zdziwieniem, na co ten westchnął cicho, czując do niej coraz większe współczucie. - Gdy królowa odejdzie, to ty będziesz musiała spełnić jej obowiązek i poślubić króla. Zapadła krótka cisza. Doradca poczuł, że popełnił błąd, mówiąc jej to, lecz nic nie mógł poradzić na to, że była to prawda. - Jak śmiesz skazywać ją na śmierć? - sługa gotów był przysiąść, że w tym momencie, widział w jej oczach ten sam gniew, który częściej widywał u Joanny. Franciszka nie kontrolowała się. Ułożyła dłonie na jego szyi, powoli zaciskając uścisk. - Kto dał ci to prawo?! Za kogo ty się uważasz?! Złapał za jej dłonie, starając się uwolnić, jednak, co dziwne, królewna okazała się silniejsza. Mężczyzna po chwili stracił czucie w nogach, osuwając się na kolanach. Nikt z obecnych nie śmiał interweniować, zbyt obawiając się gniewu Franciszki. Gdy był już siny, kobieta zorientowała się, do czego jest zdolna. Szybko puściła go, na co ten momentalnie odkaszlnął. - Wynoś się i nie pokazuj mi się na oczy. - rozkazała. Nie musiała dwa razy powtarzać. Na trzęsących się nogach uciekł, nie dbając o to, by zamknąć za sobą drzwi. "Co się ze mną dzieje?" ~ zapytała samą siebie, łapiąc się za oparcie tronu. Aleksandra założyła maskę. Nie zważając na zdziwione spojrzenia sług, szła w stronę komnaty chorej, przy której, jak się spodziewała, stała Radosława. Królowa, widząc nakrycie medyczki, wzdrygnęła się. - Nie chcę rzucać złudnymi nadziejami, - zaczęła rudowłosa. - ale myślę, że istnieje minimalna szansa na to, że Paulina przeżyje. Oczywiście, trzeba być też przygotowanym na najgorsze. - podniosła maskę, odsłaniając zdziwioną twarz. - Widziałam wiele matek umierających dzieci, ale ty wydajesz mi się najmniej depresyjna. Owszem, nie była radosna. Daleko jej było nawet do obojętnej, jednak nie wyglądała też na zrozpaczoną. - Nie dam jej tej satysfakcji. - Komu? - Nie interesuj się. Aleksandra wywróciła jedynie oczami. Gdy zamierzała wejść do komnaty królowej, zauważyła Franciszkę. Widząc medyczkę, królewna szybko otarła łzy, po czym nie zważając na obecność matki, złapała rudowłosą za łokieć, odciągając z dala od królowej. - Nie wezwałam cię bezpodstawnie. - zaczęła, patrząc jej prosto w oczy. - Obie dobrze wiemy, że jesteś kimś więcej, niż tylko medyczką. Musisz wyleczyć Paulinę. - Zrobię co w mojej mocy, ale nic nie mogę obiecać. - Aleks, - to mówiąc, przyciszyła ton, by nikt inny jej nie usłyszał. - powiedz, masz może wgląd na osobę, której położenia nikt nie zna? - Gdybym miała, już dawno powiedziałabym ci, gdzie jest Joanna. - A możesz chociaż sprawdzić, czy żyje? W odpowiedzi pokręciła przecząco głową. - Coś nowego wiadomo? - Przyszły wieści, że statek na którym była ona i Sebastian został spalony. - rudowłosa zaniemówiła. Patrzyła na królewnę, nie mogąc dowierzyć jej słowom. - Ale ja wierzę, że żyją. A przynajmniej staram się nie stracić tej wiary. Myślę, że to właśnie sis podpaliła ten statek, a teraz wraca do domu. Aleksandra kiwnęła głową, chociaż sama nie wiedziała po co. Jeżeli statek z Joanną i Sebastianem spłonął, a Franciszka się myli i faktycznie wszyscy pasażerowie zginęli, oznaczało to, że nigdy nie zobaczy krzyżaka, a co za tym idzie, nie będzie mogła mu dokuczać. Straciłaby wtedy jeden z niewielu celów życiowych. - Gdy wrócę do domu, popróbuję ich szukać. - zapewniła, choć obawiała się, że nic z tego nie wyjdzie. Królewna uniosła delikatnie kąciki ust, a na jej twarzy pojawiła się niewielka oznaka ulgi. - Muszę iść, Paulina czeka. To mówiąc, odeszła, by wejść do komnaty królowej. Tam, ku jej zdziwieniu, chora siedziała i rozmawiała, choć nikogo innego przy niej nie było. Nie zmieniało to faktu, że konwersacja była nad wyraz fascynująca, a przynajmniej dla władczyni, a zdradzał to jej wyraz twarzy. - Babciu, jesteś niesamowita! - zawołała entuzjastycznie, wybuchając śmiechem. Aleksandra rozejrzała się, by mieć pewność, że to ona nie ma omamów. - Z kim rozmawiasz? - O, Aleks! Siadaj, poznaj moją babcię! - Ale ja znam twoją babcię. Poza tym, nie ma jej tu. Paulina roześmiała się raz jeszcze. - Nie Olenę! Babcia Jokasta wpadła w odwiedziny! Halucynacja jak halucynacja. Może nie byłoby to aż tak niepokojące, gdyby nie to, że Jokasta zmarła jeszcze przed narodzeniem Pauliny. Podobnie jak królewna, Trebor nie mógł znaleźć dla siebie miejsca. Udało się. Paulina umiera! Szanse na to, że Franciszka upomni się o koronę były znikome, a Joanną nie musiał się już przejmować. Najlepsze w tym wszystkim było jednak to, że nawet gdyby wykryto truciznę, to winą obarczona zostałaby Fujka, gdyż to u niej ostatnio jadła królowa. Książę stwierdził, że los dawno tak mu nie sprzyjał. Był dobrym aktorem. Potrafił oddać wrażenie zrozpaczonego, podczas gdy w rzeczywistości miał ochotę skakać z radości. Po chwili natrafił na Olenę. Prawdę mówiąc, tylko przy niej bał się, że jego przekręt wyjdzie na jaw. Z nieznanych sobie powodów, od zawsze kłamanie babci uważał za wyjątkowo niebezpieczne. - Tak mi przykro. - powiedział szybko. - Że też to akurat Paulina musiała zachorować! I to tak blisko ślubu! Bóg to jednak nie ma wyczucia. Poczuł jej przenikliwe spojrzenie, przez które przeszły go dreszcze. "Nie panikuj, nie panikuj, nie panikuj - powtarzał sobie w myślach. - Ona nic nie wie. Skąd by miała? Nie panikuj, nie panikuj, nie panikuj..." Po chwili uśmiechnęła się pokrzepiająco, na co ten odczuł natychmiastową ulgę. - Wyjdzie z tego, jestem pewna. Nie przez takie koszmary przechodziła już nasza rodzina. By dodać sytuacji większego dramatyzmu i jednocześnie odsunąć od siebie ewentualne podejrzenia, wybuchnął płaczem. Olena, nie myśląc długo, przytuliła go. - Nie płacz, kochanie, będzie dobrze. Gładziła go po włosach, podczas gdy ten z coraz większym trudem powstrzymywał się od śmiechu. Po czasie, podeszła do nich Aleksandra. Trebor, który wyglądał już na największego żałobnika, stanął wyprostowany, by przyjąć nowe wieści. - No więc, jest źle. - zaczęła Aleksandra. - Co prawda choroba nie idzie naprzód. Jakby się zatrzymała. Największy problem widzę w tym, że Paulina widzi zmarłą królową Jokastę. - Jokastę? - zdziwiła się Olena. - Ale ona nie żyje. Zadbałam o to. - książę spojrzał na nią ze zdziwieniem. Gdy kobieta zdała sobie sprawę ze swoich słów, szybko dodała. - To znaczy, robiłam wszystko, by przywrócić ją do zdrowia. Aleksandra postanowiła puścić tę uwagę mimo uszu. Zanim jednak zdążyła cokolwiek odpowiedzieć, rozległ się odgłos wzburzonego tłumu, dobiegającego zza okna. Cała trójka wyszła na balkon, pod którym, jak łatwo się domyśleć, zebrał się niezadowolony tłum. Strażnicy ledwo radzili sobie z nadmiarem ludzi, którzy starali się dostać do środka. - O co im chodzi? - zapytał Trebor, nie odrywając oczu od protestujących. - To chyba oczywiste. - odparła z zadziwiającym spokojem Olena. - Dowiedzieli się o chorobie Pauliny. - po tych słowach zwróciła się do Aleksandry. - Mówiłaś komuś? - Nie, nikomu. Może domyślili się po tym, jak szłam z maską? - Szłaś przez miasto z maską? - Nie mogłam się powstrzymać. Może i to było przyczyną. Dla królowej nie miało to już większego znaczenia. Fakt był taki, że ludzie wiedzieli i na domiar złego uznali, że zapanowała anarchia. Na balkonie po chwili pojawiły się Radosława i Franciszka, zainteresowane coraz to głośniejszymi odgłosami. - Dlaczego nikt z tym nic nie robi?! - oburzyła się matka królewny, zwracając się do Oleny. - Czemu tak stoisz? Siwowłosa spojrzała na nią beznamiętnie. Jej była synowa była spanikowana, ale poczuła władzę, jaką myślała, że ma. - Nie widzisz strażników? Robią, co mogą. Poza tym, dowiedzieli się, że Paulina umiera. - I dlatego wznieśli bunt? - Nie Radosławo. Wznieśli z powodu twojej kiepskiej fryzury. - w jej głosie brzmiała irytacja. Spojrzała na nią, wzdychając z niesmakiem. - Chociaż, to chyba lepszy powód niż, to co sobie wymyślili. - Nie rozumiem. - wtrąciła Franciszka. - Najwyraźniej mamy problemy w państwie, których twoja siostra nie zdążyła rozwiązać. - Jakie? - A skąd ja mam wiedzieć?! - dawno nikt nie słyszał jej zdenerwowanej. Trebor i Franciszka wymienili zdziwione spojrzenia, podczas gdy sama królowa zaciskała dłonie na obręczy balkonu. - Pytacie mnie, a przecież nie jestem... - tu zamilkła na moment, a na jej twarzy pojawił się niepokojący uśmiech. - królową. - Racja! - zawołała królewna. - Pójdę po Gargamela, on zaraz przejmie na ten czas koronę i wszystko... - Nie kłopocz się, kochanie. - pozostawiając rodzinę bez zbędnych wyjaśnień, zwróciła się do ludu. - Cisza! Wzburzenie natychmiast opadło. Olena uśmiechnęła się triumfalnie, jak najbardziej czując się w swoim żywiole. "Już wiem po kim Paulina to ma" ~ pomyślała Franciszka, zastanawiając się, czy jej babcia zaraz ruszy na dół i nie pobije wszystkich. - Wybierzcie swojego reprezentanta, by przedstawił mi wasze racje. - kontynuowała. - Reszta niech tu czeka, lub wróci do swych domów. - Co ty wyprawiasz? - wycedziła Radosława. - Chcesz ukraść koronę mojej córce?! Olena uśmiechnęła się przyjaźnie, układając dłoń na jej ramieniu. Królowa Matka poczuła, jak dreszcze na plecach, doskonale znając prawdziwe znaczenie pozornie niegroźnego spojrzenia teściowej. - Odezwij się jeszcze raz, a zrzucę cię z balkonu. - szepnęła jej do ucha, po czym jak gdyby nigdy nic, opuściła ich, schodząc do sali tronowej. Trebor przeklął swój los. Gdy nadarzyła się okazja do zostania regentem i potrenowaniu w byciu władcą, babcia ukradła mu stanowisko zanim zdążył się odezwać. Franciszka spojrzała pytająco na matkę, na co ta tylko pokręciła głową. Olena weszła do sali tronowej, zupełnie ignorując mijającego ją Gargamela. Król zatrzymał się, śledząc kobietę wzrokiem. Ta, nawet nie myśląc o poinformowaniu go o zaistniałej sytuacji, usiadła na tronie, dumnie unosząc głowę, oddając wrażenie, jakby został on stworzony tylko i wyłącznie dla niej. Szybko dołączyli do nich pozostali. Radosława uznała, że musi mieć teściową na oku, chociaż zdawała sobie sprawę, że i tak nie będzie mogła nic zrobić. Była to największa ironia. Jako matce aktualnie panującej, Radosławie należała się władza chociażby w pałacu, podczas gdy teściowa, nie pierwszy z resztą raz, zagarnęła wszystko dla siebie. - Co tu się dzieje? - zapytał zdziwiony Gargamel, stając obok Franciszki. - Babcia ogłosiła się regentką, nie uzgadniając tego z nikim. - Znowu? Kiwnęła jedynie głową. Mężczyzna spojrzał raz jeszcze na królową, która nie zwracała na nich najmniejszej uwagi. Zanim jednak zdążył zareagować, do sali weszła Paulina, która wyglądem przypominała upiora. Była blada, potargana, miała sińce pod oczami, oddając przy tym wrażenie, że ledwo trzyma się na nogach, co było z resztą prawdą. - Co ty tu robisz?! - oburzyła się Aleksandra, szybko do niej podchodząc. - Jakim cudem w ogóle wyszłaś z łóżka? Idź, bo jeszcze wszystkich pozarażasz, a całego królestwa na pewno nie ogarnę! - Ratuj mnie! - była przerażona. Złapała medyczkę za rękaw, przybliżając twarz niebezpiecznie blisko. - Ja mam jakieś zwidy! Widzę ludzi, którzy każą mi uczyć ich matmy! A obok siedzi Joanna, która w kółko nawija o kazirodztwie, a dodatkowo chce za mnie wyjść! Ja stoję na granicy życia i śmierci! "Słaba ta moja trucizna, skoro trzyma się na nogach" ~ pomyślał Trebor. Radosława poczuła, że na widok córki staje jej serce. Franciszka złapała ją za łokieć, by nie podchodziła i nie zwiększała szans na zarażenie. - Babcia na moim tronie? - zdziwiła się Paulina, spoglądając na Olenę. - Przeklęte halucynacje! Regentka dała znak rudowłosej, by odprowadziła jej wnuczkę do komnaty. Gdy tylko monarchini zniknęła, prowadzona przez Aleksandrę, do sali tronowej wszedł przedstawiciel buntowników. Na widok regentki, zgiął kark. - Może ja to załatwię. - wciął się Gargamel, po czym zwrócił się do mężczyzny. - O co chodzi? Ten spojrzał na monarchę, jak na idiotę. - A kim ty jesteś? Franciszka mimowolnie parsknęła śmiechem, starając się stłumić ten odruch dłonią. - Jak to kim? Jestem... - Nie mam czasu, ja tu do królowej. - uznawszy, iż nie ma sensu prowadzić tej rozmowy, zwrócił się do królowej. - Pani, jest... - Wasza Wysokość. - poprawiła go. Trebor sam nie wiedział, czy powinien nienawidzić babci, gdyż zabrała mu regencję, czy może podziwiać, bo zabrała mu regencję. - Wasza Wysokość. - kontynuował. - Królowa Paulina zaniemogła, a my cierpimy biedę. - Pozostałości po rządach Ludolfa? - Tak. Podatki są w kosmicznej wielkości, przez co wszyscy musimy się zapożyczać u Agaty, a nie mamy ich z czego oddać. Nie tylko nie możemy liczyć na żadną pomoc ze strony państwa, ale nawet i ono nas okrada. Ceny żywności wciąż idą w górę, nie mówiąc już o ubraniach. Ludzie są wściekli. Oczywiście nie wspominając już o atakach trolla. - Historia lubi zataczać koła. - odparła Olena, uśmiechając się nieznacznie. - Gdy otrzymałam władzę po moim mężu, kraj był w jeszcze gorszym stanie. Przekaż swoim pobratymcom, że tak samo, jak kiedyś wszystko naprawiłam, tak zrobię to i teraz. Franciszka uniosła brew, przyglądając się poczynaniom regentki z zainteresowaniem. Prawdę mówiąc, nigdy nie interesowała ją historia, a co za tym idzie, dzieje przejmowania korony przez królowe również była jej nieznana. Co prawda opowiadano jej o tym, jednak za każdym razem królewna odbiegała myślami do ciekawszych tematów. Dopiero teraz, gdy wcześniejsze życie babci zaczęło budzić w niej mieszane uczucia, postanowiła się tym zainteresować. - Jeżeli to wszystko, możesz odejść. - powiedziała, na co jej rozmówca ukłonił się, po czym opuścił salę. Olena była w swoim żywiole. Mogła kochać swoje wnuki, ale jej serce biło szybciej, gdy zasiadała na tronie. Kochała, gdy ludzie uginali przed nią kark. Dlatego też nie przejęła się, gdy podszedł do niej Gargamel z grymasem na twarzy. - Jakim prawem ogłosiłaś się regentką? Stąpał po kruchym lodzie. Wiedzieli o tym wszyscy, a szczególnie Radosława, która żyła z teściową wiele lat pod jednym dachem. Olena jedynie uśmiechnęła się ironicznie. - Masz coś przeciwko? - Owszem, mam. Nie masz do tego żadnych praw. - Mam rozumieć, że ty je masz? - Każdy w tej sali ma większe, niż ty. Roześmiała się nieznacznie, wstając. - W takim razie proszę, śmiało. Zajmij ten tron i ogłoś się regentem. Idź, powiedz o tym ludziom. Jestem ciekawa, czy w ogóle cię rozpoznają i nie wezmą za chorego psychicznie. Nie wahaj się też w wspieraniu swojej teściowej, ją kojarzą. Co prawda jako kobietę, którą król porzucił dla służącej, ale warto próbować. Prawa do regencji ma też Telimena jako druga żona poprzedniego władcy, chociaż wątpię, by obecnie w ogóle kontaktowała ze światem. Jest też Franciszka, którą ludzie znają jako tą, która zrzekła się korony. Z pewnością będzie cieszyć się ogromnym szacunkiem. - Jestem też ja. - wtrącił Trebor, jednak został zignorowany. Król zdał sobie sprawę, że tej wojny nie wygra. Widząc to, Olena powróciła na tron, uznając rozmowę za zakończoną. Gargamel spojrzał na Franciszkę, mając nadzieję, że ta ma jakiegoś asa w rękawie, ale ta tylko pokręciła głową, dając mu znak, że nie warto. Aleksandra uznała, że jeżeli Bóg, lub bogowie istnieją, muszą ją nienawidzić. Dopiero co zdążyła się wzbogacić, a nie może nawet przeczytać nowo zakupionej książki, bo królowa umiera. Obecnie co prawda mogła trochę zwolnić, gdyż Paulina w końcu zasnęła, jednak nie było możliwości, by poszła do domu, gdyż w każdej chwili mogła być potrzebna. Po chwili spostrzegła idącą ku niej Agatę. Lichwiarka trzymała w dłoniach książkę, co sprawiło, że rudowłosa choć na chwilę poczuła się lepiej. Wszechobecny strach przed śmiercią Pauliny i żałoba po Joannie i Sebastianie sprawiały, że potrzebowała w końcu oderwać się od otaczającej ją rzeczywistości. Szatynka uśmiechała się promiennie, co znaczyło, że jeszcze o niczym nie wie. Aleksandra sama nie wiedziała, czy powinna ją uświadomić, po czym zdała sobie sprawę, że i tak prędzej, czy później się dowie. - Pomyślałam, że może ci się nudzi, więc wpadłam. - mówiąc to, podała jej książkę. - Musiałam posiłować się ze sprzedawczynią, żeby dała ci czas na spłatę długów, bo obecnie leczysz królową. - Dzięki wielkie. - Mówię ci, ostatnio tyle się dzieje, że nie mogę wysiedzieć w domu. Ślub z Januszkiem, rozwiązanie haremu i jeszcze ten Jarek. - Myślałam, że zerwaliście. Lichwiarka westchnęła ciężko. - Tak, zerwaliśmy, co nie zmienia faktu, że trochę się o niego martwię. Nie wiem co go wtedy ugryzło, ale chciałabym z nim porozmawiać. Przecież go znam i wiem, że nie jest taki. Boję się, że może mnie potrzebować, a ja źle odczytałam jego sygnały. Aleksandra przypomniała sobie, jak sprzedała eliksir Korwinowi, Trumpowi i Kimowi. Przez krótką chwilę pomyślała, czy nie powiedzieć przyjaciółce prawdy, ale szybko zrezygnowała. Uznała, że lepiej będzie dla wszystkich, gdy Agata nie zostanie panią Kaczyńską. - Ty też wyglądasz na smutną. - zauważyła lichwiarka. - Coś się stało? Rudowłosa westchnęła ciężko, zastanawiając się, jak jej o wszystkim powiedzieć. Zmusiła się do uśmiechu, co tylko wzbudziło większe podejrzenia u Agaty. - Przyszły wieści o Sebastianie i Joannie. - zaczęła. Lichwiarka uniosła lekko kąciki ust, mając nadzieje na dobre wieści. - Znaleziono wrak spalonego statku pirackiego. - Co to ma do rzeczy? Aleksandra widziała to po wyrazie twarzy przyjaciółki - doskonale wiedziała, ale starała się oddalić od siebie te myśli. - Najprawdopodobniej to był ich statek. Zapadła cisza. Oczy Agaty zabłysły od gromadzących się w nich łez, ale żadna nie uleciała na jej policzki. Przyglądała się medyczce z niedowierzaniem, jednocześnie uśmiechając się depresyjnie. Aleksandra postawiła ku niej krok, by ją objąć, jednak ta odskoczyła, jakby bała się jej dotyku. Nie mówiąc nic, odeszła, pozostawiając swoją towarzyszkę bez słowa wyjaśnienia. Dopiero przy progu pałacu wybuchnęła płaczem. Złapała się za drzwi, starając się nie stracić równowagi, co było nie lada wyzwaniem dla jej trzęsących się nóg. Drugą ręką złapała się za serce, by poczuć, jak szybko bije. Nie mogła stracić Sebastiana i Joanny. Wizja ta wydawała się jej abstrakcyjna i wciąż nie do końca do niej nie docierała. Z krzyżakiem zgadzała się prawie ze wszystkim. Oboje kochali Siedmiokrólestwowizję, mieli dla wielu kontrowersyjne poglądy. Byli prawie jak dwie krople wody. Z Joanną co prawda tak wiele jej nie łączyło, ale mimo wielu odmiennych zdań, lubiła ją. Uniosła oczy ku górze, samej nie wiedząc czego szuka. Sebastiana? Całkiem możliwe, w końcu jeżeli Niebo istnieje, to on z pewnością by tam trafił. - Wiem, co muszę zrobić. - powiedziała, czując się, jakby zwracała się do przyjaciela. - Zrobię to dla ciebie, Sebastian. Wygram Siedmiokrólestwowizję. W sali tronowej zostały jedynie Olena i Franciszka. Radosława została wyproszona, a Trebor wyszedł sam, mając dość ich towarzystwa. Królowa wciąż siedziała na tronie. Obok, miejsce zajmowała królewna. - Wydarzyło się przez ten miesiąc coś istotnego o czym nie wiem? - zapytała regentka. - Nie. Znaczy, tak myślę, bo nie jestem na bieżąco w polityce. Wiem tyle, co akurat usłyszałam od Pauliny. - A ten troll? Czemu nikt go jeszcze nie pokonał? Blondynka wzruszyła ramionami. - Paulina wysłała na niego naszego Wielkiego Mistrza, ale ten z cudem uszedł z życiem. Troll za to miał się świetnie. Odnoszę wrażenie, że jest niezniszczalny. Olena uśmiechnęła się ironicznie, podpierając dłonią policzek. Jej spojrzenie skupione było na wnuczce, a przepełnione było dumą i zachwytem. Franciszka była zupełnym przeciwieństwem swojej babci. Nigdy nie ciągnęło ją do władzy, zamiast spraw państwowych wolała zajmować się sobą, wielka polityka była jej obca, nigdy nie brudziła sobie rąk krwią, a mimo to była jej ulubienicą. Owszem, Olena kochała wszystkie swoje wnuki, ale do najstarszej miała szczególny sentyment, którego nie potrafiła zatrzymać. - Nic nie jest niezniszczalne, słońce. - odparła. - Wszystko można zniszczyć, a troll, tak samo jak my, jest tylko stworzeniem. Silnym co prawda, ale stworzeniem. Orientujesz się może w sytuacji armii? - w odpowiedzi królewna pokręciła przecząco głową. - Tak czułam. - to powiedziawszy, podniosła się, poprawiając suknię. - Czas wrócić do dawnego życia. Wiesz, dopiero gdy znów to poczułam, zdałam sobie sprawę, jak za tym tęskniłam. - Dokąd idziesz? - Do zamku krzyżackiego. Trzeba porozmawiać z Wielkim Mistrzem. - Ale Sebastiana nie ma. - Obecnym. Na pewno już kogoś wybrali na jego miejsce. Idziesz ze mną? Zastanowiła się chwilę. Jonasz obecnie ucinał sobie drzemkę, więc ona mogła na chwilę opuścić pałac. Zadbała oczywiście o to, by nikt nawet nie pomyślał o zrobieniu z jej dziedzica szynki. - Chętnie. Joanna chodziła po ciemnym pomieszczeniu pod pokładem. Odgłos szumiącej wody był głośniejszy, niż na górze, co tylko potęgowało jej irytację. Sebastian i Julian siedzieli pod ścianą. Krzyżak odmawiał modlitwy, podczas gdy rudowłosy przeklinał pod nosem i życzył śmierci wszystkim piratom tego świata. - Jakim prawem? - mówiła. - Jakim cudem?! Przecież spotkanie kolegi Rebeci było niemożliwe! Skąd mogła wiedzieć, że będzie tu przepływał?! - Kuzyn. - poprawił ją bez większych emocji Julian. - Syn brata jej ojca. Robert dla ścisłości. - Co za różnica? - Duża. Skoro już mamy ginąć, to dobrze wiedzieć chociaż z czyjej ręki. - Nie zginiemy, nie odważą się. - Ale zdajesz sobie sprawę, że wsadzili nas tu żeby nas zagłodzić i zmusić do kanibalizmu? - Serio? - Możesz mi zaufać. - Sebastian spojrzał na niego z ukosa, odsuwając się w miarę daleko. Julian obrzucił go krótkim spojrzeniem, uśmiechając się depresyjnie. - Nie, spoko, ja go nie jadłem, ale widziałem jak robią to inni. Swoją drogą, nawet to smutne, bo... Tu urwał, gdyż otwór w suficie został otworzony. Wraz z tym spadła sznurowa drabina, a po niej zszedł Robert z Rebecą i kilkoma innymi piratami. On trzymał w dłoni kartkę papieru, a ona sporej wielkości kufel z rumem. Jeden z ich ludzi podszedł do rudowłosego, by chwycić go za kawałek koszuli i siłą podnieść do pozycji stojącej. Brodacz wcisnął mu w ręce list. - O co w tym chodzi? Julian podszedł bliżej otworu z którego padało światło, by lepiej widzieć treść. Joanna i Sebastian wymienili się porozumiewawczymi spojrzeniami. - Piszą, że macie oddać im łupy, bo w przeciwnym wypadku was zniszczą. - wyjaśnił. - Ich bosman jest skłonny podarować wam paru niewolników w zamian. - Dlaczego sami nie mogliście tego przeczytać? - zapytała zdziwiona królewna. - Zajmij się sobą. - syknęła mulatka. Robert, nie zważając na słowa kobiety, zabrał kartkę z powrotem i choć starał się nie wyrażać żadnej emocji, tak widać po nim było, iż treść listu mocno go zdenerwowała. - Nie umiecie czytać? - Joanna nie dawała za wygraną. - Zamknij się, albo odetnę ci język. Sebastian przygryzł palec, by się nie roześmiać. Piraci, którzy uważali się za panów mórz i oceanów byli analfabetami, podczas gdy ich niewolnik opanował sztukę czytania, nie mając do tego żadnych warunków? To było wręcz komiczne. Rebeca upiła łyk napoju, wcale nie uważając braku umiejętności posługiwania się pismem za coś wstydliwego. Skupiła spojrzenie na niewolniku, uśmiechając się przekornie. - Masz ochotę? - zapytała ironicznie, na co ten wywrócił oczami. Kobieta wzruszyła ramionami, po czym ruszyła za kuzynem w stronę wyjścia. Gdy klapa zamknęła się za nimi, rudowłosy odetchnął, opierając się o ścianę. - Nie umieją czytać? - Joanna nie potrafiła odpuścić tematu. Zbytnio ją zainteresował. Sebastiana z resztą też. - Czytać, pisać i liczyć. - Poważnie? - w odpowiedzi pokiwał głową. - Heh. Banda debili. Niech jeszcze Paulina powie, że nie ogarnianie matmy na moim poziomie to tragedia. - Jeżeli oni nie umieją, to jak ty się nauczyłeś? - zapytał krzyżak. - Brałeś korki od syren? - Jakoś tak. Z resztą, to ma znaczenie? - Sebastian wyczuł, że jego rozmówce chce uciąć temat, więc sam nie drążył go więcej. - Mogliśmy jednak siedzieć na tamtej wyspie. - mówiąc to, uderzył czaszką w ścianę, skupiając spojrzenie w suficie. - Co mi strzeliło do głowy, żeby liczyć na szczęście? - Nie obwiniaj się. - powiedziała Joanna, posyłając mu pokrzepiający uśmiech. Podeszła bliżej, układając dłoń na jego ramieniu. - To nie tylko wina twojego przegrywu, tylko skomulowanego przegrywu naszej trójki. Gdybyśmy zostali na Naszej Klasie, pewnie zaraz by zatonęła. - Tamtejsi nawet nie wiedzą, że zawdzięczają nam życie. - wtrącił Sebastian, również wstając. - Wiesz, jeżeli uważasz się za największego przegrywa, to nie znasz nas. - No, to prawda. - wtórowała królewna. - Kiedyś miałam taką zabawną sytuację, że niechcący trafiłam do lochów, bo w pałacu były dwie Joanny, z czego jedna była oskarżona o grabieże, tata powiedział "wrzućcie Joannę do lochów", a strażnicy pomyśleli o mnie w pierwszej kolejności. Dopiero Paulina zauważyła, że kogoś brakuje na kolacji. - A mnie gnębiła nauczycielka od biologii i kazała wkuwać materiał dla studentów. - I pamiętam jak wypadłam z okna. - A ja z konia. Jakieś trzy razy w ciągu jednej minuty. - Spadłam na jakiegoś żebraka i miałam całą suknię w jego flakach. - A ja wpadłem prosto w odchody tego konia. - Musiałam poprawiać cały rok z niemieckiego, bo nauczycielka zgubiła moje kartkówki. - Moja babcia się ze mnie śmiała i przez nią mam traumę. - Moje siostry to geniusze matematyczne, a ja mam problem z zapamiętaniem najprostszych wzorów. - Byłem zmuszony uciec z domu, żeby nie musieć chodzić na karate. Julian w końcu roześmiał się. - Dobraliśmy się. - stwierdziła Joanna, obejmując ich obojga. - Czyż trio przegrywów nie brzmi pięknie? Ja wam mówię, to było przeznaczenie, że się spiknęliśmy. Znacie to powiedzenie? Ja nie mam nic, ty nie masz nic, - tu spojrzała na Sebastiana. - i ty nie masz nic, - a tu na Juliana. - więc razem mamy wszystko! - W chwili obecnej nie mamy nic. - zauważył rudowłosy. - W chwili obecnej, pesymisto. - jakby na zawołanie, klapa w suficie znów się otworzyła, ale tym razem wypadł z niej kufel, rozbijając się na drobne kawałki. - Widzisz? Teraz mamy szkło, którym możemy się pociąć. Po chwili otwór znów zamknięty, pozostawiając Trio Przegrywów w absolutnej ciemności. Radosława nie potrafiła usiedzieć w miejscu. Mijała drzwi komnaty Pauliny raz za razem, starając się uspokoić. Oddychała ciężko, co nie umknęło uwadze Aleksandry. Rudowłosa w tym czasie zajęła była czytaniem o bogach północy, jednocześnie zastanawiając się nad naważeniem odpowiedniego eliksiru dla królowej. W podobnej sytuacji jak Królowa Matka był Gargamel. Przyszedł pod próg komnaty narzeczonej, a zestresowana przyszła teściowa była pierwszym, co rzuciło mu się w oczy. Stosunki między nimi były neutralne. Ona lubiła go jako przyszłego zięcia i nie miała nic przeciwko jego współposiadaniu władzy z Pauliną. On z kolei szanował ją jako teściową. Wcześniej jednak nie mieli okazji do rozmów, dlatego nie było pomiędzy nimi większej relacji. Może najwyższy czas to zmienić? - Pani. - odezwał się, skupiając na sobie jej uwagę. Wyglądała okropnie i tak się właśnie czuła. Blada, wyraźnie zmęczona królowa spojrzała na przyszłego zięcia. Mężczyzna dopiero teraz zauważył, jak bardzo czerwone ma oczy. - Gargamel? Co ty tu robisz? - Pani, idź spać. - odparł ze współczuciem, patrząc na nią bezradnie. - Jesteś wykończona, potrzebujesz odpoczynku. - Nie mogę, Paulina mnie potrzebuje. - Nie potrzebuje. - wtrąciła beznamiętnie Aleksandra, nie odrywając wzroku od książki, by następnie zamknąć ją pospiesznie, wytrzeszczając oczy ze zdziwienia. - Ale wiem już co może jej pomóc! Nie mówiąc nic więcej, wybiegła z pałacu, zostawiając książkę na miejscu. Radosława i Gargamel odprowadzili ją spojrzeniem, podczas gdy król roześmiał się niepewnie. - Znachorka wydaje się wiedzieć co robi. - Ufasz jej? - Franciszka powiedziała, że się sprawdzi. - To nie jest odpowiedź na moje pytanie. Gargamel westchnął cicho. - Ale nie mamy innego wyjścia. - To wszystko dlatego, że Franciszka wpuściła tu Telimenę. Olena zgrabnie ją zmanipulowała. Chce pozbyć się Pauliny, żeby samej zasiąść na tronie. Król spojrzał na nią ze zdziwieniem. - Uważasz, że to Franciszka, Olena i Telimena stoją za otruciem Pauliny? W ogóle uważasz, że Paulina została otruta? - A to nie oczywiste? Olena urodziła się intrygując przeciwko światu. Zawsze potrafiła wykorzystać sytuację na swoją korzyść i odwrócić od siebie wszelkie podejrzenia. Ona nie wie co to miłość, widziałam ją na pogrzebie jej własnego syna. Nie uroniła nawet jednej łzy. Nie wyglądała nawet na smutną! Jestem pewna, że współpracowała z Telimeną, wykorzystując przy tym Franciszkę i razem otruły moją córkę. - Po co miałaby to robić? - By przejąć koronę chociażby. Z resztą, nigdy nie pozna się do końca jej myśli. Olena to siostra Lucyfera. "Musi jej serio nienawidzić" ~ pomyślał, ale zdecydował się nie mówić tego na głos. - Nie pozwól im na to. - powiedziała prawie szeptem królowa, posyłając królowi błagalne spojrzenie. - Obroń Paulinę, tylko na ciebie mogę jeszcze liczyć. - Nie ufasz Franciszce? Sama nie wiedziała co na to odpowiedzieć. Kochała swoją najstarszą córkę, ale przez jej więź z babcią straciła do niej zaufanie. Nie potrafiła jednak tego przyznać ze strachu o nazwanie ją złą matką. - Po prostu broń Pauliny. - powiedziała. - Tylko o to cię proszę. Aleksandra przebiegła przez korytarz najszybciej, jak tylko potrafiła, nie zauważając przy tym Trebora. Zainteresowany jej nagłym pobudzeniem książę zawołał ją po imieniu, na co za zahamowała, patrząc na niego. - Dokąd tak biegniesz? - Do domu! - odparła przejęta. - Chyba odkryłam sposób na to, jak pomóc Paulinie! Nie mówiąc nic więcej, pognała w swoją stronę. Mężczyzna odprowadził ją wzrokiem, czując jak grunt wali mu się pod nogami. Spojrzał porozumiewawczo na stojącą obok niego służącą Jekaterinę. - Powstrzymaj ją. - rzucił. Kobieta uniosła znacząco brew. - Niby jak mam to zrobić? - Nie wiem, wymyśl coś. Jeżeli chcesz w przyszłości stanąć u mego boku, wykaż się kreatywnością. To powiedziawszy, odszedł, pozostawiając ją samą z myślami. Rozejrzała się, by mieć pewność, że nikt jej nie obserwuje, po czym ruszyła za medyczką. Olena i Franciszka dotarły na miejsce. Gdy tylko weszły do sali Wielkiego Mistrza, zostały powitane przez Naitsabesa, który, chcąc zaplusować u regentki, by potem opowiedziała o nim same pozytywy królowej, uklęknął, całując ją w pierścień. - Wasza Wysokość, to dla mnie prawdziwy zaszczyt. - powiedział, podnosząc się. - Pragnę złożyć szczere kondolencje z powodu twoich synów. "Co za lizus" ~ pomyślała królewna, zaczynając doceniać Sebastiana. Też miał swoje wady i to dość poważne, ale przynajmniej sztucznie nie słodził. - Dziękuję. - odparła obojętnie Olena, również będąca daleko od zachwytu nad krzyżakiem. - Jak długo jesteś Wielkim Mistrzem Krzyżackim? - Trzy godziny, Wasza Wysokość. - Więc nie masz jeszcze całkowitego rozeznania w armii? - Ależ skąd, wręcz przeciwnie. Żyłem tu od niepamiętnych czasów, zaczynając od podstaw. Wiem o tym miejscu wszystko i wszystkiego jestem świadom. Kobiety wymieniły porozumiewawcze spojrzenia. - Skoro tak, zapewne wiesz o pladze trolla, która nawiedziła Fandom. - mężczyzna pokiwał głową, a jego twarz pokryło wielkie zmartwienie. - Ty znasz najlepiej swoją armię. Weź swoich najlepszych ludzi, by pokonali trolla. Ufam, że znasz swoich rycerzy. - Jak samego siebie. - Świetnie. - Wasza Wysokość, możesz być pewna, już jutrzejszego poranka obudzi cię wycie z bólu trolla. Królowa skinęła głową, po czym odwróciła się i wyszła, a razem z nią Franciszka. Naitsabes ukłonił się raz jeszcze, na co monarchinie nie zwróciły najmniejszej uwagi. - Co o nim myślisz? - zapytała królewna, gdy były już na zewnątrz. - Lizus jak ich wiele, ale wydaje się wiedzieć, co robi. Jeżeli mnie okłamał i nic nie wie, osobiście dopilnuję, by poniósł konsekwencje. Krople deszczu opadały na podłogę, co słychać było aż za dobrze pod pokładem. Joanna rozmasowywała skronie, starając się nie popaść w obłęd. Sytuacji nie poprawiał też fakt, że była głodna, a zimno było wysoce odczuwalne. Sebastian stał oparty o ścianę. Modlitwy już mu się skończyły. Stracił wszelkie siły, by dalej je odmawiać. Po chwili jego uwagę skupiła niewielka istota przebiegająca po podłodze. - Czy tu są myszy? - zapytał zdegustowany. Julian spojrzał na gryzonia, a w jego oczach wręcz zapłonęło zainteresowanie. - Fajnie, możemy ją zjeść. - czując na sobie zdziwione spojrzenia pozostałych, szybko dodał. - Emm, znaczy... Też słyszycie, jak pada deszcz? - Długo zamierzają nas tu tak trzymać? - zapytała królewna, na co rudowłosy tylko wzruszył ramionami. - To jakaś komedia. Bóg musi być niezłym popaprańcem, skoro mnie na to skazuje. Znaczy, nas, ale głównie to ja tu cierpię. - Czemu akurat ty? - wtrącił krzyżak. - Nie jestem przyzwyczajona do tak długiego stania. A siedzenie od siedzenia na tej podłodze mogę się jedynie nabawić jakiegoś zapalenia pęcherza. - gdy to powiedziała, spadło na nią kilka kropel deszczu przez nieszczelny sufit. Jej wyraz twarzy ani trochę się nie zmienił, lecz powieka zadrżała. - Sebastian, idź ich wszystkich zabij. - Chciałbym, ale jest ich strasznie dużo. - po tych słowach zwrócił się do Juliana. - Zawsze było ich aż tyle? - Czy ja wiem? Robert wyniósł się na swoje niedługo przed waszym pojawieniem. Musiał zdobyć sobie niezłe poparcie, skoro tylu się do niego przyłączyło. Nastała krótka cisza. Rycerz złożył dłonie, przyciskając je do ust, by po chwili odezwać się. - Ten list, który czytałeś, to nie jest pic na wodę? - w odpowiedzi Julian pokręcił przecząco głową. - Czyli istnieje prawdopodobieństwo, że odbędzie się tu jakaś walka? - Nawet spore, ale co nam to da? Stanowimy własność Roberta i jedyne co może to zmienić, to jakiś inny pirat, który uzna, że będziemy należeć do niego. O ile okaże się silniejszy od tych tu. Chyba nie myślałeś, że jak tamci wygrają, to wszystko magicznie się zmieni, bo okażą się bohaterami, nie? - Dlaczego nie? Nie możesz wiedzieć, czy wszyscy są źli. Atmosfera się zagęściła. Joanna splątała ręce na piersi, z zainteresowaniem obserwując dalszą wymianę zdań. - No tak, bo przecież w ogóle nie mam doświadczenia w życiu wśród piratów. - odparł wyraźnie urażony Julian, marszcząc brwi. - Zaufam twojemu doświadczeniu. Jakieś złote rady? - Mówię tylko, że kierujesz się paranoją. - Słucham? - Kochani, rzucanie w siebie błotem nam nie pomoże. - wtrąciła szatynka. - Masz złe doświadczenia i dlatego wszystkich piratów wrzucasz do jednego wora. - ciągnął Sebastian, zupełnie ignorując uwagę Joanny. Co prawda nie słychać było po nim złości, choć powoli zaczynał tracić nad sobą panowanie. - A takim sposobem myślenia zniżasz się do ich poziomu. Skąd wiesz, że może nie będą walczyć z korsarzami? - Bo jak żyję, tak nie widziałem, by korsarze interesowali się tymi okolicami. - No to może najwyższy czas poszerzyć horyzonty. - I zacząć wierzyć w ludzkie dobro? Gdybym tak robił, to ciągle tkwilibyśmy na tamtym statku i patrzyli jak nieudolnie ich nawracasz. - Wiele by to nie zmieniło. - Ewentualnie obserwowalibyśmy twoje rozerwane wnętrzności, gdybyś im się znudził, ale mogę się mylić. W końcu, co ja tam wiem? - Naucz się, że świat nie jest czarno biały. - Naucz się, że nie zmienisz rzeczywistości samymi słowami. - Ej, ale nie pobijcie się. - Joanna z każdym słowem stawała się coraz bardziej niespokojna. - Płyniemy na tej samej łodzi i to dosłownie. Nie sądzicie, że jakiekolwiek spory między nami są zbędne? Zwłaszcza, że chcą nas zagłodzić i zmusić do kanibalizmu? - Oboje odetchnęli, by dać choć minimalny upust emocjom. - Już? Świetnie. Więc teraz pogadajmy o tym, jak przekonać ludzi Roberta na naszą stronę. - spojrzeli na nią ze zdziwieniem, na co ta dodała. - Co? A widzicie może jakieś inne opcje? Statku nie podpalimy, bo wyostrzyła im się czujność. Sami też ich wszystkich nie wybijecie, bo jest ich za dużo. A siedzieć tu i płakać też nie zamierzam. - Jak chcesz ich przekonać? - zapytał Sebastian. - Przekupię ich. - Przecież nie masz nic przy sobie. - Mam złoto w pałacu. - Ale nie tutaj. - Obiecam ich. - Myślisz, że ci zaufają? - Nie mi. Tu spojrzała porozumiewawczo na Juliana, który, podobnie jak Sebastian, nie miał pojęcia o co chodzi. Królewna dała im znak dłonią, by się zbliżyli, a następnie wyszeptała im cały swój plan. Jekaterina przylgnęła do ściany chatki Aleksandry, zastanawiając się co robić. Musiała wykorzystać fakt, że ta jej nie zna, gdyż był to jej najmocniejszy atut. Zajrzała ukradkiem przez okno, a to co zobaczyła, zmroziło jej krew w żyłach. Rudowłosa stała nad kotłem, mieszając eliksiry, a z cieczy unosiła się para. Aleksandra mruczała coś pod nosem, ale służąca nie mogła dosłyszeć co konkretnie. Istniało prawdopodobieństwo, że jedynie miesza substancje do stworzenia leku, jak na medyczkę przystało, ale była świadoma też innej, mniej akceptowanej przez społeczeństwo możliwości. A było to dość prawdopodobne, zważywszy na to, że lekarka pochodziła z Północy, co było faktem powszechnie znanym. Po chwili Aleksandra ułożyła dłonie na brzegu kotła. Służąca starała się dostrzec jakieś konkretne zmiany, co było ciężkie, gdyż medyczka stała do niej tyłem, zasłaniając większą część. - Cholera, odsuń się. - szepnęła do siebie, starając się dostrzec jakiś znaczący szczegół. Nie myśląc długo, rozpuściła włosy, po czym uderzyła się solidnie kilka razy w policzki. Gdy były już czerwone, złapała za ostrzejszy kamień, najpierw odrywając za jego pomocą skrawek sukni, a następnie podcięła sobie skórę na lewym przedramieniu. Zacisnęła zęby, jednocześnie pozwalając popłynąć łzom dla lepszego efektu. Gdy w niczym nie przypominała już ulubionej służącej, a zarazem kochanki księcia, bez pukania weszła do środka. Na dźwięk otwieranych drzwi, Aleksandra momentalnie otrząsnęła się, stając przodem do gościa. - Nikt nie nauczył cię pukać?! - zapytała oburzona, ale szybko złagodniała zauważając jej stan. - Na bogów, co ci się stało? - podeszła do niej bliżej, a jej serce zmiękło całkowicie, gdy spojrzała prosto w jej zapłakane oczy. Następnie jej wzrok przeniósł się na lewą rękę z której leciała krew. - Kto ci to zrobił? - Błagam, uratuj mnie! - krzyknęła zrozpaczona, padając jej do stóp. - Mój mąż to alkoholik! Znęca się nade mną i nad resztą rodziny! - Przykro mi, ale co ja mogę na to poradzić? Idź do namiestnika prawa, to jego działka. - Nie mogę wrócić do miasta! - Dlaczego? Zamiast odpowiedzieć, rozpłakała się jeszcze bardziej, otulając jej kolana. Aleksandra westchnęła, samej nie wiedząc co robić. Nie powinna jej pomagać w taki sposób. Korwin był jednym z jej klientów, zachowywał dyskrecję, ale nie wiedziała, co zrobiłaby ona. Z drugiej jednak strony, kobieta wyglądała na desperatkę. Nie wydałaby kogoś, kto pomógł jej wyjść z tak beznadziejnej sytuacji. Poza tym, rudowłosa czuła, że nie mogłaby zrobić inaczej. Wyrwała się z jej uścisku, by podejść do półki. Jekaterina podniosła się, dyskretnie zerkając do kotła. Ciecz w nim gotowana bulgotała, a barwę miała ciemno-różową. Szybko przeniosła uwagę na medyczkę. Kobieta wzięła z półki jeden z eliksirów, po czym dosypała do niego proszek z leżącej obok sakwy. Następnie wcisnęła go w dłoń Jekateriny, mocno ją zaciskając. - Daj mu to, dolej podstępem do wódki. - powiedziała. - Sprawi to, że każdy kolejny łyk alkoholu będzie dla niego piekłem do końca życia. Palenie w gardle, uczucie zgniatanego żołądka, ból w jelitach. Nie tknie alkoholu do końca życia. - To go zabije? - Nie. - A więc to czary? Aleksandra nie odpowiedziała. Zamiast tego złapała ją za ramiona, wyprowadzając, a wręcz wypychając na zewnątrz. Dopiero gdy zatrzasnęła za nią drzwi, uświadomiła sobie, że skądś ją zna. Jekaterina uśmiechnęła się pomimo bólu. Wiedziała, że Aleksandra nie pomoże Paulinie, jeżeli wcześniej zostanie spalona na stosie. Deszcz przestał padać. Trio nasłuchiwało czyiś kroków, by mieć pewność, że wszystko pójdzie po ich myśli. Pod pokładem panowała grobowa cisza, dopóki w końcu nie została przerwana przez wyczekiwany odgłos. Joanna dała znak Julianowi, by zaczął. - Ile mam czekać?! - zawołał wzburzony. - Na cholerę paliłem tamten statek?! - Bądźże cierpliwy! - odparła równie zdenerwowana. - Jak mam ci zapłacić, skoro nie mam dostępu do mojego złota?! Poza tym, gdzie twoja wdzięczność?! Gdyby nie mój spryt, dalej byłbyś tam, gdzie byłeś! - No tak, dużo to zmieniło, przecież teraz zasiadam na tronie pirackim. Nie obchodzi mnie skąd weźmiesz to złoto, ale jeżeli go nie dostanę, nie licz na moją pomoc. - Po co mi teraz twoja pomoc? Jesteś bezużyteczny! Dam ci złoto, o ile będziesz dalej żył, ale nie łudź się na kolejną współpracę. - Oh, w takim razie życzę powodzenia w szukaniu wspólnika. Rudowłosy wskazał wzrokiem na Sebastiana, pytając tym samym, czy jego milczenie nie okaże się podejrzane. Jak się okazało, nie, gdyż klapa w suficie otworzyła się. Ku zdziwieniu wszystkich, piratem który ich podsłuchiwał okazał się nie kto inny, jak Rebeca. Wyglądała, jakby nabrała pewnych podejrzeń, jednak chęć zysku była silniejsza. Wskoczyła do środka, odpychając tym samym Juliana. - Ile? Patrzyła prosto na Joannę, która tylko zająkała się kilka razy. Widząc jej zakłopotanie, Sebastian przejął inicjatywę. - Jesteś ostatnią osobą, z której pomocy byśmy skorzystali. Mulatka prychnęła pogardliwie. - Ile mu obiecałaś? - Co cię to obchodzi? - odezwała się królewna. - Słyszałaś Sebastiana. - Pomogę wam za podwojoną kwotę. - Przecież nie umiesz nawet liczyć. - Liczę na twój rozum. I tak dowiem się czy mnie okłamałaś prędzej, czy później. Poza tym, nie chcę tylko złota. - Więc co jeszcze? - Własny pałac w twoim królestwie i jego. - tu wskazała na Juliana. - A piraci nie gardzą takim życiem? - Może, ale wtedy już nie będę jedną z nich. Rudowłosy spojrzał na wspólniczkę pytająco. Ta nigdy nie spodziewałaby się, że to akurat Rebeca wpadnie w ich pułapkę. - Wiesz, że musiałabyś się ich wszystkich pozbyć? - dopytała Joanna, unosząc znacząco brew. - Twojego kuzyna w szczególności. - To już nie twój problem. Joanna spojrzała na Sebastiana, który kiwnął jedynie głową. Westchnęła, kierując spojrzenie na mulatkę, podając jej rękę. - Umowa stoi. Kategoria:Odcinki